causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Dominguez
Alex Dominguez, infamously known as The Firstborn, was the biological son of Genevieve Collins (then Joana Dominguez) and Herman Hartnell, the former of whom was a serial killer connoisseur, and latter was a serial killer known as Zero. His stepfather was Angel Dominguez. He is the primary antagonist of the end of the series from Volume 14 to it's conclusion (he was also the primary antagonist of Volumes 14 and 16). He debuted (after some vague references) in V13C8. He is the darkest and most evil killer ever encountered in Cause of Death; he does not murder based on profit, message-sending or even past-reliving; he simply kills to kill, and as the V14 prologue and interlude show, the Firstborn has traversed the world over the years responsible for a gargantuan, untrackable number of murders. He is shown to be darker and much much more indiscriminate in his murders than his mother Genevieve. Alex was shown to be the most profound and most experienced killer the protagonists ever encountered. Alex displays large amounts of proficiency in combat as well as overall resourcefulness in orchestrating his job and both evading and attacking authorities. He is very well-familiar with the human anatomy, which is a useful skill for him, and he has changed faces (surgically) and identity many times over the years (his appearances in Cause of Death have him wear a face hidden behind rolls of gauze). Early Life: Alex was first alluded to in V4C7 when Herman Hartnell was talking about him to Natara during his interview, pointing out how he forced Genevieve to move around considering how he rapidly killed other local children. He was again mentioned in Secret Files 01, where it was stated in Genevieve's file that "She adopted a son, Alexander, who died"; this statement turned out false, he is the biological son who didn't die. Since Alex did not appear for a long time after these cryptic mentions, his attention by the game's fanbase was forgotten. He first began playing a real role in the V13 Prologue (post-V12C8). In the Volume 14 Prologue (released after V13C8), a flashback showing Alex's frequent murders of local children was shown. This forced Genevieve and his stepfather, Angel Dominiguez, to move around from city to city, but they could never escape Alex's murderous ways. On one highway, Angel ordered Genevieve to kill Alex; her first shot missed him, and she was incapable of retrying the shot, so she fled and abandoned him. Then more of his backstory is revealed in the Volume 14 Interlude. He is shown to have interacted with Ken Greene in an Afghanistan slaying back then. He was also unsuccessfully searched out by Genevieve Collins' other 'children'. He is also revealed to have undergone plastic surgery (which explains the bandages), and was the one who kidnapped and tortured Shawn Mallory (he also had him record the phone call message left to Natara in V13C1). He then executed Shawn with a wooden machete, and by deliberately implanting a Striped Recluse spider into his eye, he brought the Spinnerette killer to the SFPD's attention. Current Appearances in CoD: He first appeared (non-chronologically) in V13C8 when he confronts Mal Fallon and Natara Williams as they battled the Spinnerette killer who is killed by him (thus saving Spinnerette's hostage Denni Fallon). Alex states that he is a "big fan" of Mal & Natara, and that Shawn said to tell them "hi" when he was being tortured. He then appeared in Volume 14, with the SCT (Special Crimes Task Force) revealing him to be an extremely dangerous criminal now located in San Francisco. He is said to be searching for a mysterious document known as the Lilith File, which is a list containing all of the names and locations of Genevieve's 'children.' He was the target of a manhunt by both the SFPD and Emma Lapointe, Boone Ligaya and Reed Harrow, who are part of the SCT. The leader of their squad, Dan Abraham -- an FBI Profiler -- was killed by an unseen sniper in V14C1. Since Abraham was dressed up like Firstborn, he was assumed to be him. In V14C4, he approached the Centurion Biker Gang, that was engaged in a dispute with another biker gang, the Polecats, and coerced the leader Caesar Haas to partake in a business deal between the two of them. He then uses a false trail involving the name "Lilith Collins" to lure the SCT to Pasadena, California. Natara delays her trip to the airport since she can't stand the idea of saying goodbye to Mal. But after Centurion members unsuccessfully attempt to kill her, Natara called the plane and warned the SCT that this was a trap. Unfortunately, despite her warning, she couldn't prevent how the bombs detonated in the plane on the way to Pasadena, which according to Kai Kalaba in the bonus scene, killed 17 people onboard -- while 22 were on the plane. In V14C5, it was confirmed that Emma and Boone died and only Reed (through a parachute) survived. In the bonus scene of this episode, he also left a pre-recorded message to Natara Williams, who in V14C1, became a member of the SCT. Then, in V14C5, Firstborn -- searching for the Lilith File -- sent his Centurions member to a private property of Elam Clade to find the file. After they failed, they engaged Clade in a shootout at a museum. There, he came face-to-face with Natara Williams, Mal Fallon, and the then-arrested Genevieve Collins. Eventually, his members managed to capture Clade -- knowing that the gang would excruciatingly torture her "child" for info on the file, Genevieve freed him by doing something she never did before -- kill Clade. Firstborn and his Centurion minions then left the scene. In V14C6, Firstborn -- by the sophisticated chapter's ending -- holds Natara at knifepoint and threatens to execute her right in front of Mal Fallon shall he not hand him the file. The file was revealed to hold the names and addresses of all of Genevieve's children, who Firstborn -- as explained in the V14 Interlude -- wanted to exterminate since he believes that they replaced him. Natara told Mal that she's not worth giving him the file; Mal, too deeply in love with Natara to listen, gives Firstborn the file, sparking drama between the two. In the bonus scene of V14C6, it's revealed that the item he used to coerce Caesar Haas is his wife's severed hand. Onwards from this, he was the target of an attempted murder by Haas that failed; he was also, on the phone with an unknown contact, asking for explosive substances. In V14C7, after sending the Centurion Biker Gang to City Hall to attack it, he then -- after killing the 11 SWAT officers moving her to her holding cell -- freed Genevieve Collins. After announcing his plan to liberate Genevieve's children by allowing them to kill on their own command without restrictions, he then finally killed his mother. He also freed his old ally, Kingfisher, in the process. In V14C8, he initiated a plan to trap Natara and Mal on a running boat. That plan succeeded and carried on into V14C9, when he attempted to slay them on-camera; he failed, although he still managed to use Kingfisher to send a message to people around the world to hate law enforcement and unleash their murderous intentions. According to Maria Yeong, this message "increased murder rated ten-fold" across the world. He also nearly killed Blaise Corso, but he told her that he chose not to to "set her free". He then jumped into the ocean and disappeared, though he later was revealed to be in London, England with Kingfisher, planning to show the city of 8 million danger. He has only appeared thus far in V15C1, where it was revealed that even his most trusted ally -- Kingfisher -- is ''blood-stoppingly ''terrified by Firstborn. He was the one who edged on the Dismemberment Case Perpetrator in Volume 15. Volume 16 During the Volume 15 bonus scene, he and Kingfisher were approaching a large hill house on Mount Mito near Tokyo. He forcefully took away a gun Kingfisher was carrying concealed and threw it far away and ordered Kingfisher to be submissive and keep his eyes down, because the killer they were about to meet with was extreme in murder. The scene ended, leaving much to be learnt. He did not appear in Volume 16's first 3 chapters. It is revealed that the killer Tokyo faced (that had their metropolitan police department call in the SCT) was dubbed as the Onryo, or really Noroi Hayashi. The V16 Interlude revealed much of their backstory; how Alex first met her when he executed a gang of men who she had been chasing. Noroi was then taken into a mental asylum (similar to the Milbrook Mental Institute) in Japan, but the Firstborn freed her. They had even kissed back then (which is extremely remarkable giving The Firstborn's personality). An intense argument over their disagreeing opinions of Genevieve Collins led them to both becoming near-seconds from killing each other in Sudan (reference to the V14 Interlude). The interlude also revealed that Alex (before breaking Noroi out of the asylum) had been arrested into a prison in Japan, but easily got out by killing 3 inmates and making an escape during his escort to another room. Judging by how the narration stated that Alex knew they couldn't keep him there long, it could be implied that he did no go there on his accord. Alex's first proper appearance in Volume 16 was in the bonus scene of Sunrise (V16C4), at the top of a tower, when he was preparing to execute the final stages of his plan with Noroi. He then appeared in the following episode, "The Red Room" where he dared Blaise to kill him atopthe tower, but Blaise couldn't bring herself to do so and backed out. Alex then appeared in V16C6 -- his first appearance was during the scene where Kai and Reed were eating alone in a restaraunt. Whilst Kai ran off to alert the rest of the SCT, Alex and Reed battled it out (their rematch since the battle in Italy, which was explained in V15C2's bonus scene). It was revealed in the episode's end that Reed switched places with Alex, who spent the rest of the episode as a disguised Reed. In the end, he shot Maria and was about to unleash a final plan, enraged at how Laura Burke was looking to use chemicals to surpress human nature. Death V16C7, the series finale, explained how Alex took Reed's identity and how Reed nearly died by Kingfisher's GSW. Alex made a move at Alcatraz to free the 16 prisoners the SCT kept there (including Noroi), and he coaxed Selene into converting the aerial dispersion device designed to disperse out Daydream (a docility drug) to disperse Nightmare (a drug inducing violence). He managed to free the 15 other cprisoners (only one of which had been previously encountered by the SCT]]) and tried to escape Alcatraz island; but his plan to disperse the drug was busted by Blaise Corso, who shot the Nightmare tank ending the plan (but costing her her life and Noroi's). Then, the Lilith File was extracted from Kingfiher, leaving both his plans ending in failure. He brutally attacked Mal and Natara leaving them hospitalized, but in the end, thanks to a miraculous throw to Mal from Maria, Mal was able to inject Nightmare into Alex (though he had to shoot Natara so the bullet would penetrate her to hit him first). Alex's last thought as the Nightmare consumed him was not fear of the people he killed over his life; but rather, he was terrorized in his mind over how he feels fear. Fear was a thing foreign to him, and after experiencing it, he died on the beach, therefore giving the series closure. Trivia: *Firstborn was suspected to be Reed Harrow; however, the bonus scene of V15C2 disproved this popular theory. *Firstborn (14 and 16) and Shawn Mallory (5 and 8) are the only characters to be the main antagonists of 2 volumes. Category:Characters Category:Volumes 13-16 Characters Category:V13 Antagonists Category:V14 Antagonists Category:V15 Antagonists Category:V16 Antagonists Category:Firstborn Network Category:Main Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mercenary Category:Killed by Mal Fallon Category:Deceased